Invitation
by world peace
Summary: Harry visits Dudley to gie him an invitation to his and Ginny's wedding. Post DH. NO SLASH!


_In my fic. Everything In Life, during the chapter of Harry and Ginny's wedding, I added Dudley as one of the guests at the wedding. So this is just a little one-shot about Harry inviting Dudley to the wedding._

_I don't own it._

_--_

Harry walked along the street, looking for the familiar house. Then he spotted it, it was quite hard to spot it among the other houses because they all looked the same.

Harry was looking for his Aunt and Uncle's house, although that's not who he was going to visit.

He had learned from Heista that the Dursley's had moved back into their old house on Number Four after they had been informed it was safe.

Now, almost four years later, he was returning to the familiar house that he swore he would never set foot in again. Even though it was it was his Aunt and Uncle's house he wasn't coming to visit them, he was coming to talk to his cousin, Dudley. He had talked with Ginny and they decided to invite him to they're wedding, if he wanted to attend of course. Ginny told him to invite his Aunt and Uncle as well, but Harry _very_ seriously doubted they would want to attend. He wasn't sure if Dudley would want to come. The only thing that kept Harry from doubting it completely was the fact of what happened the last time he had seen his cousin.When Dudley had thanked him for saving him from the death-eaters.

Harry stood on the front step and hesitated slightly before ringing the doorbell. He waited nervously for a moment before his Aunt had opened the door.

When she saw that it was her nephew she seemed to go into shock. She stood at the door staring at him utter surprise on her face.

"Hello," Harry said a little tentatively.

When Harry spoke it seemed to bring Mrs. Dursley out of her daze.

"Hello," She said a little tartly, and Harry had a certain wave if Deja' Vu.

"I came to talk to Dudley, is he here?"

She seemed to hesitate for the briefest of moments before nodding, and opening the door wider for Harry to come in.

He mumbled a quiet, "thank you" has he crossed the threshold.

He looked around his old home, if you could call it that. He had to smile in spite of himself, because the inside of the house looked the same as always, except the pictures had changed.

"Follow me." his Aunt said, leading him towards the living room.

Harry followed, when he entered the living room he saw his Uncle sitting on the couch watching a program on T.V.

Vernon Dursley looked up as his wife entered the living room followed by the person he least of all wanted to see.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he growled, ''If you're looking for a place to stay you can forget it!"

Harry just raised his eyebrow, he had quite a few things he would have liked to have said to that statement, but one of them had to be the adult.

"I've just come to talk to Dudley."

His Uncle opened his mouth, probably to tell him to get out, but before speak he was interrupted.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around, to see his cousin standing in the doorway to the living room, with a look of pure shock on his face. Dudley hadn't changed much, except for the fact he had thinned out. It looked like he dropped a couple sizes in clothes.

"Hey, Big D." Harry said using his cousin's old nickname.

Dudley smiled.

Harry dug an envelope out of pocket, and handed it to Dudley.

Dudley took it with a look of confusion, 'What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," Harry told him.

Dudley opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper folded in half. Unfolding it, Dudley's eyes scanned the letter.

"You're getting married?" he asked, after he finished reading the invitation.

Harry nodded, "want to come?"

"Yeah," Dudley replied quickly, "But won't I...? I mean after everything..."

Harry waved him off. "Don't worry about. It's in the past."

Dudley smiled, and looked back down at his invitation, "Weasley? That name sounds familiar."

Harry nodded, "My friend Ron Weasley, it's his sister Ginny I'm marrying. You met Ron and his brothers before. "The family with the red hair." He added to help jog his cousin's memory.

"Oh, right," he replied, turning slightly red.

Harry was sure he was remembering when his tongue grew ten times its normal size, courtesy of the Weasley Twins.

Harry turned to his Aunt and Uncle, "You're welcome to come too, if you want."

"And associate with a bunch of your lot? No,sir." His Uncle replied.

Harry just shrugged and turned back to his cousin.

"I'd better get back, Ginny'll probably skin me alive if I'm not there on time for the rehearsal dinner."

Dudley nodded smiling, "thanks for the invite," he said sticking out his hand.

"No problem, Big D." Harry said shaking his hand.

"See you later, scar head," his cousin teased back.

Harry chuckled, and headed for the door.

He had just left the front step when he heard the door open again. Turning around he saw his aunt standing in the doorway.

"Harry..." she seemed to be trying to find the right words, "I...," she sighed. "Congratulations, I'm glad y-you're happy." she said with the smallest of smiles.

Harry looked at his Aunt shocked for a moment, then he walked back up the steps. His Aunt backed up a step.

Harry reached over and gave his Aunt a hug. She seemed very surprised at first. But then she gave him a quick hug back, patting him on the back. Harry heard her give small sniff before pulling out of the hug.

She seemed to want to say something else, but instead she just gave him another small smile, before going back inside.

Harry stood there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. He shook his head and smiled, before heading back down the street to the apparition point.

_'I guess it's really never to late for people to change,'_

_**--**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**And PLEASE review! Every time I see a new review it just makes my day. (a little bit of guilt trip) :)**_


End file.
